Evidencia
by anniemesisproject
Summary: ¿Que pasó aquella vez? Cuando pensaron que era el último día que podrían estar juntos.


_Quiero dejar evidencia en ti… de que existí._

Las palabras que Saeyoung dijo resonaban como campanas en su cabeza. …¿evidencia…? Pensó en algo sucio al principio, pero se excusaba en su propia mente de que quizá se refería a abrazarla hasta dormirse.

Su pequeña y delicada mano descansaba en su pecho, mientras ella sentía cosquillas en su espina; la mano de él era más grande que la de ella, pero aún así acariciaba gentilmente su cabello, jugando con los marrones y lacios mechones que se desacomodaban para el lado de la pared.

Su otra mano, sin embargo, se acomodaba en su cadera, acariciando la curva que la posición brindaba. Poco a poco su mano se iba deslizando hacia arriba, arrugando la fina remera que traía puesta y haciéndola subir, a la altura de su cintura, haciendo cosquillas con sus dedos gentilmente. En su cintura, en su estómago, y en su espalda.

 _"Quiero abrazarte fuerte y amarte toda la noche para que nunca me olvides"_

Saeyoung susurró esas palabras cerca de su oído, como si hubiese alguien al lado de ellos que no pudiese escuchar aquella conversación. Eso la hizo estremecer… las cosquillas que sentía eran indescriptibles, queriendo simplemente tumbarlo sobre el colchón y besarlo hasta que se olvide de su propio nombre. Pero no era el momento. Era una situación seria, y quizá era realmente su última noche juntos.

 _"¿Me dejarías?"_

Sus ojos se abrieron como si hubiera visto un fantasma. ¿Acaso no era obvio? Ella estaba esperando que el simplemente la besara. Si respondía que sí, ¿Qué pasaría luego? Ella tendría tomar la iniciativa… pero resulta que esto lo pensó después de responder.

 _"Sí…"_

Dos letras que hicieron que todo empezara. Saeyoung no podía creerlo, pensaba que no obtendría respuesta; sin embargo la obtuvo y ahora no sabía cómo actuar. La mano que descansaba sobre su cintura la subió a la altura de su barbilla, tomándola entre el dedo índice y el pulgar, lo suficiente como para subir su cabeza y hacer que su hermoso rostro lo mirara. Esos ojos eran todo lo que él podía desear. Mientras más los miraba más caía enamorado. Sus ojos saltaban de esos hermosos iris color miel a sus labios rojos, como dudando de si proceder; hasta que sintió una gentil mano acariciándole el rostro, dándole indicativo de que siguiera. No había marcha atrás ahora. Besó gentilmente sus labios; sin aplicar mucha presión. _Pero eso era sólo la calma antes de la tormenta._

Después del gentil beso, se separó apenas unos centímetros de esos hermosos labios. Su respiración entrecortada salía como aire caliente y se arrastraba suavemente sobre las mejillas de ella, haciéndolos más cercanos que nunca. Entre sus brazos, aunque sin llegar a rodearlo completamente, ella lo abrazó para sostenerlo fuerte.

 _—Saeyoung… —_ su voz pronunció su nombre.

¿Estaba oyendo bien? Nunca amó tanto que alguien pronunciara su nombre. Un nombre que casi le daba vergüenza, pero viniendo de esa boca, no podía no sucumbir ante la tentación. Sus ojos entreabiertos y sus enrojecidas mejillas lo volvían loco. Un beso era la mejor respuesta ante eso. Como si fuese un reflejo, un acto involuntario, desacomodó el brazo en el que ella estaba apoyada y lo apoyo sobre la cama, levantándose, pero sin dejar de darle pequeños besos en los labios. Con su otra mano la tomó de la cintura, quedando sobre ella. Pegados los dos, él encima de ella, quedando en evidencia que la altura de él era mucho mayor, no les quedaba más que amarse toda la noche.

El brazo que antes estaba debajo de la cabeza de ella, ahora se encontraba al lado de la misma por sobre las sábanas; pues sabía que si apoyaba sobre su cabello le dolería. Bajo su cabeza gradualmente hasta que, como un imán, sus labios conectaron y comenzaron a besarse dulcemente. Su otra mano acariciaba su rostro, y las pequeñas manos de la chica sostenían sus prominentes hombros, para mantener la distancia y hacer la aventura más excitante.

Como buscando una posición más cómoda de la actual, ella abrió disimuladamente sus piernas para poder rodear la cadera de él con ellas; obligándolo a apoyar su entrepierna en la de ella… gracias a Dios que ella estaba usando leggins.

Esta prenda, sin embargo, no era lo suficientemente gruesa como para evitar que el evidente bulto que sobresalía de los jeans de su novio le rozaran gentilmente su sexo, aunque por sobre la ropa. Esto era suficiente para hacer que poco a poco su corazón se acelerara más y más, aumentando la tensión del beso. Para marcar un cambio de etapa, sus rostros se separaron, rogando por aire. Ni bien obtuvieron un respiro volvieron a lo suyo; esta vez el beso era mucho más pasional. Sus lenguas se deslizaban una sobre la otra, aunque sin explorar sus bocas mutuamente, siendo cuidadosos de no hacer _desastre._ Sus manos se apoyaron en su cintura y fueron subiendo la blusa de algodón que ella llevaba puesta. Sin querer ser muy obvio comenzó a hacerle cosquillas gentiles en su vientre, subiendo poco a poco hasta encontrarse con el comienzo de su sostén.

Ella sabía que él no se animaría a proceder así como así; así que decidió darle el visto bueno apretando sus piernas para que su miembro, aún cubierto con el jean, rozara aún con más obviedad su vagina. Ya estaba mojada por el simple hecho de tenerlo sobre él. Quizá ésta era la respuesta del cuerpo después de un primer leve encuentro sexual. No lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba.

Entendiendo este gesto, él fue levantando su prenda superior hasta que se encontró con sus senos, cubiertos con un sostén de encaje. Para su sorpresa eran más grandes de lo que esperaba. Eran… perfectos. Justo como aparecían en sus sueños, que, por cierto, tenía muy a menudo.

Le quitó la blusa completamente, intentando no despeinar mucho su cabello. Debido a la longitud del mismo falló intentando y lo acomodó suavemente, acariciándola; pues sabía que esto la hacía excitar, _amaba que la acariciaran._ Quizá se había dado cuenta porque con cada rose mutuo, por más pequeño que fuera, ella se sonrojaba.

Besó sus labios con pasión una vez más, mientras que con su mano izquierda masajeaba uno de sus pechos. Uno de sus dedos, para ser más precisos el índice, bajó un poco hasta encontrar el arco de su sostén y levantarlo para acariciar sus senos por debajo del mismo. Con un poco más de presión rozaba la cabeza de su miembro (cubierta con el jean) por sobre lo que el suponía, era cercano al clítoris. Y estaba en lo correcto.

Rindiéndose completamente, quería hacer _todo_ con él esa noche, para asegurarse de no arrepentirse. Con ese pensamiento clavado en su mente, empieza a acariciar su marcado abdomen hasta dejar de sentir piel con sus dedos. Ahí se encontraba su jean, el cual, por fin, se dignó a desabrochar. Saeyoung liberó un suspiro de alivio; al fin no habría barreras que le impidieran nada. O mejor dicho, _todo._

Ella comenzó a acariciar su abdomen nuevamente. Esta vez subiendo, fue quitándole su camisa de a poco, haciendo que su piel haga contacto con la de ella. _Oh, se sentía como el paraíso._

Asimismo, él levantó gentilmente el pequeño elástico que rodeaba la cadera de su novia, deslizando la prenda hasta sus tobillos, dejando que ella se lo terminara de quitar con sus pies. En cuestión de segundos ya estaban de nuevo acomodados, Saeyoung sobre ella. Le desabrochó el sostén para dejar al descubierto sus hermosos pechos, y comenzó a besar una vez más sus labios, pero esta vez el beso no duraría mucho; comenzó a bajar. Besando su barbilla, llegando hasta su cuello, dejando _evidencias_ por toda su piel. Ella comenzó a dar pequeños gemidos, y él bajó hasta sus senos, cuyos pezones empezó a lamer. Ni muy suave, ni muy duro. El punto perfecto. Los lamió y mordisqueó apenas; ella sólo sentía placer. Su respiración se agitaba mientras que su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, acariciando los rojos cabellos de Saeyoung.

 _"S…Saeyoung… a-ah…"_

Oh, esas palabras… bingo.

El hecho de que esa hermosa voz pronunciara su nombre entre gemidos lo hizo poner más duro que nunca. Tomó su miembro con una mano y con la otra fue bajando las bragas de la que lo había provocado a hacerlo. Las arrojó a un lado de la habitación y subió de nuevo hasta su rostro, besando de nuevo sus labios, aunque ya lo había hecho incontables veces. Con sus dedos acarició su intimidad hasta que, después de un momento, los quitó de donde estaban y levantó sus dedos, lamiéndolos.

Ah, este chico iba a ser la perdición para ella.

La cabeza de su miembro, que estaba mojado de líquido preseminal, comenzó a deslizarse en su clítoris, dando pequeños círculos y lentamente bajando hasta su entrada. Volvió a subir su mano posicionándola al lado de su cabeza, acariciando su rostro y sus cabellos, para luego darle un beso apasionado. Mordió sus labios, y sus respiraciones se sincronizaban cada vez más pesadas. Las uñas de Saeyoung se clavaron sobre los muslos de ella, pero no parecía importarle. Hasta parecía gustarle.

Una vez más acarició su rostro con dulzura, y mirándola a los ojos, sonrió.

 _"Eres el amor de mi vida… no importa lo que pase a partir de ahora. Nadie puede borrar este recuerdo de nuestras mentes."_

Ella le respondió con un beso. Emanó tanto amor mezclado con placer y lujuria que no hizo falta responder con palabras.

Tomó sus frágiles brazos e hizo que ella le rodeara el cuello con ellos, y apoyando sus labios sobre los de ella, sin llegar a besarse, su miembro empezó a deslizarse dentro de ella. Gentilmente, pues sabía que era su primera vez. Poco a poco su entrada se iba abriendo más, dándole la cálida bienvenida. De a poco su miembro se va acomodando a sus interiores, explorando cada centímetro, no, milímetro de ella. Apretó uno de sus muslos, mientras ella apretaba con la misma fuerza aunque no la suficiente como para jalarlo o hacerle sentir dolor, sus cabellos. Hacía presión con su sexo sobre el miembro de Saeyoung. Esto al contrario de molestarle, le gustaba; en el fondo le excitaba saber que era el primer hombre en su vida, a pesar del dolor físico que tuviera que pasar.

Poco a poco ella se fue liberando. Su miembro se deslizaba con más facilidad por sus interiores. Dentro, fuera, y así sucesivamente. La habitación se llenaba de gemidos, especialmente, de ella. Levantaba la cabeza, dejando su cuello al descubierto. La posición perfecta para besarlo.

Comenzó a besar su cuello esta vez dejándole besos húmedos, mientras embestía con más fuerza, aunque aún sin querer lastimarla. Acostó su cabeza cerca de ella, quedando su oído cerca de su boca. _Grave error. ¿O no?_ , sin dudarlo, y aprovechando la situación, ella comenzó a gemir su nombre, literalmente, al lado de su oído.

 _"Ahng… S-Saeyoung… más fuerte… q-quiero que acabes dentro de mí… por… ahh… por favor…"_

Sus palabras entrecortadas y su voz quebrada, entre gemidos, hacían que se volviera loco por ella, más de lo que ya estaba. La penetró cada vez con más fuerza, tomando su rostro con una mano y besándolo apasionadamente. Sus lenguas se mezclaban y de vez en cuando uno que otro gemido se escapa dentro. Saeyoung no se dejó vencer y susurraba su nombre en su oído igualmente, haciendo que ella mordiera sus labios y que sus gemidos le hicieran agradecer que no había nadie con ellos… ni cerca. Ni en el mismo piso.

 _"Ah… Dios- C-creo que… voy a terminar…"_ sus palabras hicieron que ella se aferrara con más fuerza a él, apretándole, y gimiendo cerca de su oído. Suspirando su nombre junto con dulces gimoteos que se escapaban al ritmo de sucias palabras que lo hacían enloquecer, si es que era posible hacerlo aún más. Cuando el ritmo aumentó, ambos supieron que iban a terminar. Saeyoung comenzó a largar gemidos, ya no podía resistirse más. Los suspiros no describían lo bien que se sentía.

Ella sintió como un líquido recorrió su interior, acabando junto con él. Al sacar su pene del sexo de ella, comienza a frotarlo un poco más junto con su clítoris, intentando disimular lo cansado que lo dejó. Dándole un húmedo beso, se acostó encima de sus pechos, abrazándola fuertemente, y tapándose ambos con una sábana. Ella se dio vuelta a mirarlo y acarició su rostro, acariciando su pene una última vez, limpiando la humedad que quedó del acto, luego pasándose el dedo por la boca.

" _Me vuelves loco."_ Dijo, como si no fuera ya obvio. Ella sonrió traviesamente y se dio vuelta nuevamente, quedando en posición fetal, mientras él se acomodaba para que sus cuerpos quedaran pegados. La abrazó como si se separaran para siempre y besó su hombro, susurrando a su oído.

— _Te amo. Demasiado. Ahora, por favor, nunca te olvides de mí…_

Ella acarició su mano y sonrió, cerrando sus ojos.

— _Nunca podría olvidarte… Aunque te confieso que mi corazón sabe que ésta no será nuestra última noche. El destino quiere esto._

Sin más palabras que decir, enredaron sus dedos mutuamente y cayeron dormidos sobre las blancas sábanas, que eran los únicos testigos del contrato de amor.


End file.
